Invisible bonds
by H Kakashi H
Summary: Naruto works in a kindergarten and he loves his job. But then something happens - he lose one of "his" children.


On any other day, Naruto would have said that he was happy with his current life. He loved his job, looking after little children was something that he always had liked and he was grateful that the kindergarten had chosen him. But today wasn't any other day.

Naruto shifted on his chair and scanned the room. All the kids were unbelievable quite but at least they were playing with each other. Usually a few would come to him to force him into their game but after what had happened they seem to understand that it was a bad time to ask him to play with them. With a sigh he rose from his chair and walked to the large window front and looked outside to the empty playground.

Naruto was good at his job, his always happy mood affected the little kids and they liked to play with him. He was good to see if one of his children needed him and had no problems with holding them when they were hurt and needed someone to cuddle them while they cried. Easily, he could get down to their level speak with them so they wouldn't think that their fears were childish and stupid. He listened to everyone and always managed to pay attention to everyone, even when they all came at the same time. He knew he was good and he didn't need someone to tell him this.

Again, he looked to his playing group and realized that the little ones were nervous. It seems that they knew something bad had happened and this wasn't only because someone from them wasn't with them. He knew how they felt, he felt the same when he looked around and the little stoic Uchiha wasn't there and he couldn't understand how one of his kids could disappear without him noticing. He had never lost one of his children and he had always made sure to watch the surroundings carefully when they were outside.

He knew that the danger was high; that one of the kids climbed over the fence or some stranger tried to get one of them. It had happened before that an unfamiliar person came into the kindergarten and tried to get one of the children with telling a false story about the parents asked him or her to pick up their child. They never believed such stories and they followed the rules strictly. If the person who usually picks up the kid couldn't get the little one themselves later, they have to tell them right in the morning, when they bring them and they also had to leave a name of the person that will pick up the child later.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Uchiha Shisui was always brought by a woman who wasn't his mother. Naruto didn't know a lot about the boy and his family, but the woman, Haruno Sakura had once told him, that Shisui's mother died when he was only three weeks old. He would rather call her than dealing with the boy's father. Of course, both would be upset, he understood this, but with Uchiha Sasuke he never knew how to react toward him.

He had only met the man twice, even though his son had been in his group for nearly two years. Sometimes he though that the elder Uchiha was a part of some strange underground organisation. Like mafia, but he didn't live in some kind of third class movie. It was just that he had trouble reading this young man. He was sure that Uchiha Sasuke had a lot of things on his mind; he had to look after his son without someone helping him. Only Haruno Sakura was there, helping him out so he could work but this wasn't good for Shisui. On one of the rare conversations he had with the little boy, he had find out, that Shisui didn't spend much time with his father. Usually they were only together on the weekends.

The first time Naruto had seen Sasuke, he nearly had laughed. Up to then he only knew the little Uchiha but it was like looking into a mirror. Not only that they looked exactly the same, Shisui had copied his father in nearly everything. Both looked grumpy when something annoyed them and both had the same lack of words in conversations. Naruto knew that the little Uchiha adore his father, and copying him was his way to get closer to the man. It troubled Naruto, that Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't see this fact.

And that wasn't the only problem. Every time he had met the elder Uchiha, he had the desire to punch him. He couldn't quite understand how someone could get so easily under his skin and make him angry in less than a second, without saying something. But even when he couldn't stand the Raven, he was also unable to turn away and leave him on his own. The deep and emotionless pools of the man fascinated him from the first second he had looked Sasuke into the eyes. But all this didn't matter right now.

For a short time Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly he was aware about the lack of noises around him. Usually the place was noisy, the little kids running around while they were laughing or they talked in an endless stream. It was never quite there, but now all groups were inside. It seemed that they knew exactly what was coming. Naruto wasn't sure, if he was ready to face the Uchiha. He nearly cursed when the door opened and Shizune came to him. With a small smile on her lips, she laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to give him some sort of comfort, before she walked forward to join the playing group. She didn't need to say something, Naruto knew that Sasuke was there and it was his job to face him and telling him that somehow one of the other kindergarten teachers was the reason that his son was gone.

With heavy steps he walked to the little office a few doors up from Tsunade. Before he opened the door, he hesitated for a few seconds, but at the end he opened the door, then stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. When he turned around he saw the Uchiha, his emotionless face nearly startled him, but he hadn't suspected something else. With a caught Naruto cleared his throat, before he looked straight at Sasuke. The raven had given him some time to prepare himself, but it wasn't nearly enough time. The police had left the kindergarten two hours ago and since then he had repeated the time he had spent outside with his group.

He hadn't notice a strange behaviour from the kindergarten teacher, who disappeared together with Shisui. It was the same like every other day – but still, somehow Hyuuga Hanabi had managed to grab the little Uchiha and had left the kindergarten without someone seeing them. It was odd that they lost both, there wasn't another explanation for this situation. Hanabi was part of this plot and even when he didn't like all this he had to accept that the usually calm and lovingly woman had tricked them. But he didn't know why – the Hyuugas were a rich family on both sides of the coin: money and tradition. There was no need to sink to such a low level. It all just didn't give some sense for him and it didn't make it better that Tsunade ordered them to keep quiet about their suspicion that Hyuuga Hanabi was part of this situation.

When Sasuke Uchiha shifted, Naruto looked up. He could see how much the Uchiha fought to stay calm. His lips were pressed together and all the muscles in his face were stiff. Naruto could see with how much force he pressed his teeth together and he could really understand it. And he knew, one wrong word and the raven would snap. Naruto felt terrible in his skin, not only because he had to face the father of Shisui Uchiha, whom he had lost, but also because he loved every one of his children.

"Like I told you before, the police was already here, they will help looking for Shisui." Tsunade's voice dragged Naruto out of his thoughts. He gave a small nod, before he spoke.

"I will also keep my eyes open – after all it's kind of my fault that this had happened." He hadn't even a slight chance to react; Sasuke growled lowly and punched him right in his face. Naruto had expected a lot but not that Sasuke Uchiha would lose his composure.

"Kind of your fault? It's totally your fault that someone had the chance to kidnap my son!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke's deep and angry voice send shivers down his spine, but he couldn't disagree with the raven. It was his fault, even when he knew that he had no chance to see what was coming. He had looked over his group but he hadn't paying attention when Shisui walked to one of the others kindergarten teachers. They always shared the work; it was easier to watch everyone together than to try to follow his group alone.

"Uchiha, enough! I can understand your anger, but there was no chance for Uzumaki to see this coming!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto was amazed by her way of talking to the raven. It wasn't the first time that he had asked himself, but how had she managed to get the position of a director for a kindergarten? But still, her words didn't take the weight from him and he was sure that he only could relax once they had found the little boy. He really hoped that Shisui was safe; he didn't think that Hanabi would harm him but on the other hand, he had trusted her and never thought that she would do something like this. Everything was so confusing right now.

Without another word, Sasuke Uchiha stomped out of the office, the silent promise that this would have consequences remained thickly in the air. For a few minutes it was quite in the little room, before Tsunade spoke again. "Don't even think that Uchiha is right. There wasn't a chance for you to see this coming. We all trusted Hyuuga Hanabi. And now get out here. Shizune will take your group!" Naruto was about to protest, but the women cut him off immediately. "Don't even try to protest! Go home and relax. You are of no use in your current state!"

Without another word he left the room. Naruto knew that he had no chance to change Tsunade's opinion and to be honest he haven't the strength for an argument with this woman. So he walked to his group and silently grabbed his jacked, before he left the kindergarten. On his way back to his home he was lost deep in his thoughts; he knew that everyone was right. How could he have seen what Hanabi had planned? The woman was always very friendly and especially younger children loved her. She hadn't needed a lot of time to gain the trust of everyone.

Some time later he entered his home and closed the door behind himself. There must be something that he had missed. Naruto couldn't believe that a person could act that well so no one had a chance to see what this person was planning. There was just no way in his opinion that he hadn't seen her real purpose. He was angry with himself. With a bad feeling in his stomach he walked into his kitchen and prepared some food. He wasn't really hungry but usually he could think a lot better when he had eaten something.

This time it didn't work. He felt bad the whole day and no matter how long he thought about what had happened, he couldn't understand it and he had no idea what he could do to get the little boy back. The guilt remained and boiled deep inside his body until he finally gave up and went to bed.


End file.
